While she was there
by BlackSparklesAndLeather
Summary: Stories about Scarlet's time on Luna. Warning: no idea how long this is going to be.
1. Chapter 1

Scarlet wasn't going to trust this girl. She didn't trust any Lunars. _With exception, of course, of- _Her train of thought was interrupted by Winter walking through the door.

"Hello, friend! How are you today?" Winter said cheerfully. Scarlet glared.

"You mean beside the fact that I'm stuck in a cage and I'm missing a finger? Hmm, let me think about it. Nope, still terrible." Winter looked at her quizzically.

"Tell me what is so terrible."

"Well, I've got no one to talk to beside you. I'm starving. And," she choked up, " I haven't seen any of my friends or Wolf for who knows how long. I don't even know if Wolf's alive or not."

"Who is Wolf?" Winter asked.

"None of your business," Scarlet snapped back. She turned to face the wall. "Go away, you lying scheming Lunar!" She didn't turn back around until she heard the door slam.


	2. Chapter 2

Winter walked into Scarlet's cell, carrying a basket of candy.

"Today we are going to play doctor!" she announces, even if she kind of knows Scarlet wouldn't be listening. Winter sighed, normally after a week her pets started warming up to her. Maybe it was just different with humans.

Scarlet was staring at the wall, deep in thought, when Winter came in. The crazy girl said something but she wasn't really listening. Instead Scarlet was fantasizing about being wrapped up in Wolf's arms, safe again. It wasn't until Winter set another basket of those miracle candies in front of her that she really started paying attention.

"...and doctors orders is two pills a day for three days and then I'll come with your next prescription…" Winter rambled. But Scarlet had eyes only for the sweets. She picked one up and sunk her teeth into it, relishing in the way the pain seemed to flow from her. This, Scarlet decided, she could get used to.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This one has spoilers for the start of Winter. Or maybe it's the end of Fairest? Anyway, SPOILER ALERT!**_

Scarlet was bored beyond imagination. It was killing her. Or maybe that was the lack of food. Winters candy was not enough to live on and she hadn't even had any of those today, her supply had run out. Suddenly Winter bolted through the door, slamming it behind her. She was breathing hard, as if she had run all the way from the palace gates.

"Jacin… He said…. they're coming." Winter could hardly get her words out. Scarlet didn't know why but she felt an urge to comfort the girl, to listen to what she had to say. She got the feeling it would be important.

"Who's coming?" she asked in the kindest voice she could summon.

"You're friends. Jacin said they were going to come get you."

Scarlet was shocked. To good to be true. No, this would have to be another of Winter's fantasies. At that moment she lost all hope. Hope that her friends would ever come for her, hope that she could ever get out of there. And Scarlet buried herself in sorrow, closing her eyes and wishing they would never opened again.


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf was running through the halls, sweeping aside guards like they were nothing. And to him they were nothing. Because she was here. And she was the only thing that mattered.

Scarlet knew there was something wrong by the amount of guards running past. She didn't care though, nothing mattered, no one was coming to save her. He wasn't coming. _He _wasn't coming.

Wolf was close, so close. She was here, somewhere. And he would find her. And then he saw her, lying in a cell at the end of the hall, curled in on herself, red hair strewn around her face. Scarlet.

Scarlet was trying to block out the world. There was nothing good in it anyway, now that she knew he wouldn't come for her. Yet when she heard a quiet whispering of "Scarlet," she couldn't keep her head down. She glanced at the bars and there he was. Wolf.

This was too good to be true. She had to be dreaming or hallucinating. Yet at that moment Scarlet couldn't bring herself to care. She pushed herself off the floor as Wolf ripped the door off it's hinges. Except while she dragged herself upright she put pressure on her pinkie-less hand. She cried out in pain and stumbled, collapsing again. Yet while she steeled herself for the hard floor, flashing pain, and harsh reality snapping back into focus it never came. Instead she felt Wolf's strong arms around her, pulling her close. And in that moment she knew it was real. She could barely believe it, he was here, he was really here. She was crying tears of joy.

Wolf knew he was supposed to be strong. He knew he was supposed to be brave. But with Scarlet back in his arms again after all his time it was all he could do not to join her crying. He pulled her closer, determined to never let her go again. She looked up at him and their lips met. The kiss spoke of all the horrors of the time spent apart, and all the joy and comfort at being reunited, safe again and… okay-ish. When they finally, reluctantly, pulled back for air,Wolf looked into Scarlet's eyes, completely serious.

"You are never leaving my side again. Not for a minute."

"I wouldn't want to."

Wolf examined her, ghosting his hands over her, finding it so hard to believe they would leave Scarlet unscathed. She tried to push his hands away, insisting she was fine, yet he caught her fingers and she flinched. That was when he noticed the bandage around most of her left hand. And that one of her fingers was missing.

"Wolf," Scarlet said quietly, reading the emotions playing across his face. "There's nothing you could have done. It isn't your fault."

"Not my fault?!" Wolf growled with barely smothered rage. "I could have stopped them from taking you in the first place!"

"There was nothing you could have done! Please don't blame yourself," Scarlet pleaded.

"I'll try," Wolf answered, punctuated by a kiss. In that moment you could feel the acceptance in the air, the willingness to cherish what little time they had left before they had to throw themselves into the next perilous situation.


End file.
